


JRWI Daycare

by Ti_03



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jared says some bad words sometimes, Narwhal is the primary caretaker of the daycare, daycare AU, everyone is smol, im soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_03/pseuds/Ti_03
Summary: Jared Narwhal is the caretaker of the JRWI Daycare. There's days where he cherishes his time with them, and then there's times where he wants to throw himself out. Regardless, he loves these kids.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 88





	1. Glitter and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning: there is mentions/implied references of child abuse, please read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Inspired by eli_is_confused on Instagram and their discord is Elijah is Confused. I owe them a lot of love for inspiring me to write this au. 
> 
> I am very soft for daycare aus like bless theses aus.

Jared took a big final chug of the hot coffee, almost spilling it all over him with the hot liquid went down his throat. He finished it and coughed, using his jacket sleeve to wipe away the coffee dripping down his chin. He left the empty cup in his car, reminded of the first and _last_ time he brought any type of caffeine into the daycare, one of the kids nearly ended up as a decorative piece on the road. 

He unlocked the doors and turned the lights on. The chairs were stacked in a corner, the toys neatly put away into their boxes and cubbies. 

He finished putting the chairs down when he heard the front door bell ring. Time to start the day. 

It was always the same order everyday: Taxi the Tabaxi running inside with a shy smile while carrying a tiny box, then Ander Greyrock walking a very sleepy Velrisa inside. Finally, the two Vengolor brothers, Br’aad and Sylnan, bursting inside with already too much energy. 

It was around 11:30 am by the time the Vengolors arrived. The routine went as usual: let the children play around with toys while he went to prepare lunch. He took a quick glance around the room to see where everyone was. 

Taxi and Velrisa were at one of the tables shuffling through the tabaxi’s box he brought in earlier and Br’aad and Sylnan were playing with the legos in the toy area. Good, it was still early for chaos today. 

He did most of the work around the daycare when Mountain was busy with other things. He didn’t necessarily bother to ask, however he never questioned the stout man. He had quite a temper and Jared wanted to keep his horn on his head. 

As he went to grab the plastic bowls in the top cabinets, he felt a jab at the back of his knees and nearly crumbled to the ground. He held onto the counter and looked behind him with wide eyes. A large mastiff dog with a scar over his right eye was shoving it’s face into his knees, as if asking to play. 

He heard squeals from outside the kitchen and turned his head to the door. The children were just outside the door with beaming smiles on their faces and wide eyes at the dog. 

“Jack, come back here.” He heard a deep, gruff voice followed by clapping. The mastiff walked back to the door and to his owner. A stout dwarf with a long orange beard and a scar over his left eye stood behind the children. 

“Look who decided to show up.” Jared grinned and wiped his hands on a towel, walking over to Mountain. “You don’t come by often anymore.” 

The dwarf shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, well I thought Jack might want to play with the little ones for a bit.” He said, pointing to the mastiff panting happily as the children petted his ears and hugging him. 

“So does that mean you’ll help out a little?” The caretaker asked. 

“Yeah, I guess I should since I’m here.” 

He didn’t even get a short breath in before he had the Vengolor brothers throwing and sprinkling glitter everywhere. Jared chased Br’aad around, but Sylnan blocked him off every time while the younger brother chased down Taxi and Velrisa with the pink and purple glitter. 

The small container was empty by the time Jared snatched it away. There was purple and pink in the small carpet area, on the furniture, the kids, and himself. Jack looked unfazed and happy with the new decoration in his fur. 

Walking over to the cabinet they kept the art supplies in, he grabbed his keys, only to find the door already opened. _Of course_ , he thought as he placed the container back in the cabinet. _Can’t keep anything locked here,_ he finished his thought and locked the door once more. 

He looked over to the corners he placed the brothers in. They were sitting in the chairs with their backs facing everyone else, just staring at the painted corner. _That should keep them out of trouble until lunch._

For the next half hour, Jared was busy cleaning the floors and getting glitter off of Velrisa and Taxi. He was sweating and panting heavily as he swept the small mound of glitter he managed to collect. 

Mountain had left a little after lunch was ready. It was a hasty goodbye, and there was still no explanation, but he allowed the dwarf and his mastiff to leave without question. 

He had the kids help with cleaning up after lunch, putting the utensils away and the plates. He chuckled when Taxi bumped into his leg tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. It was nap time. 

Velrisa and Sylnan grabbed his sweater sleeves and started dragging the caretaker to their usual sleeping area. “Okay, okay, I’m coming.” He told them, a small grin on his face. There was a small corner in the room where everyone napped. Jared found that the kids liked to cuddle him as they rested. 

Vel laid back on his arm, fast asleep alright. Taxi curled up on his lap like a small kitten. Slynan and Br’aad were cuddling each other while leaning on Jared’s other arm. The only quiet time he gets is during this time. He gently pet Taxi’s ears and hummed a soft, jazz tune. 

An hour after their nap, he led them outside to the playground in the back. He sat on one of the benches, watching Taxi and Velrisa plucking the little flowers from the grass while Br’aad and Sylnan played hide and seek at the slides. 

He yawned, covering his mouth. That caffeine didn’t last too long. Jared opened his eyes to see Taxi and Velrisa standing in front of him. “Is there something you need?” He asked. 

Taxi looked down and turned his head away shyly. Vel nudged the tabaxi gently with her elbow. “Taxi, come on. You can do it.” She encouraged him. 

“You can talk to me, Taxi. Do you have something?” Jared asked. 

It took a few moments, but the little tabaxi held out a circlet of twigs and leaves and flowers in his paws. “I made this for you..” he mumbled shyly. 

He didn’t have any words. He just got a flower crown from Taxi, how was he supposed to react? 

“Mr. Narwhal is crying!” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you didn’t like it!”

“Why are you crying?”

“I don’t think he doesn’t like it, Taxi. It’s very pretty.” 

He looked up to see all of the kids surrounding him, hugging him and trying to comfort him. Taxi was near tears along with Br’aad, lip quivering and cheeks red. 

He sniffled and felt his cheek. It was wet and his vision was getting blurry after he blinked. His hands were shaking and he had to put the flower crown down on the bench. With a quivering, joyous smile, he said, “I love it, Taxi. Thank you so much.” 

“You..don’t hate it?” Taxi asked in a timid voice. 

Jared wiped his tears from his cheek and hugged him. “I love it with all my heart. You must’ve put so much effort in it and I appreciate it so much.” 

The kids seemed happy at that, immediately pulling him off of the bench and towards the grassy area where they scattered grass and flowers and leaves into his hair. He was sure there were some twigs and leaves in his hoodie and pockets. He watched Taxi struggle putting the crown on his head because of his horn. Sylnan, being the tallest kid out of the four, helped put the crown on. Surprisingly, it didn’t itch and it felt nice. 

“Mr. Narwhal looks like a Disney Princess!” Br’aad exclaimed, jumping happily. 

“Okay, time to go inside.” 

Around seven o’clock, the sun was starting to set, that meant it was time for the kids to be picked up. Taxi was first, yet his parents didn’t bother to come inside. 

“I can walk you out to your car.” Jared had offered multiple times. The response was always no and the little tabaxi quickly bolted out of the daycare. 

Next was Velrisa. Anytime Ander came in, Jared was immediately reminded how tall and intimidating the man was. However, he seemed like a whole new person around the little tiefling girl. When he came through the door, Vel ran to him and hugged his waist, smiling and giggling. The caretaker wouldn’t have said it out loud, but Ander was close to tears as he picked her up in his arms and bid Jared goodbye. 

An hour later, the sun had finally set. The two Vengolor brothers were sitting in the toy area, playing quietly for once. He always found it odd. 

Usually during the day, they were energetic and caused mischief that would make the most patient parent lose their mind. However, when it came to the end of the day, it was almost like no one was there in the building. Not even the sound of legos moving about and not even a footstep. 

Jared looked at his watch. 8:54 PM. That was late. He grabbed his jacket, slipped in his arms, and walked over to the boys. Br’aad had his head on Sylnan’s lap, sleeping peacefully. The older brother looked up at him and Jared could obviously tell that he was ready to protect him.

“Do you know where your father is?” The caretaker asked Sylnan, keeping his voice quiet enough as to not disturb Br’aad. 

The older brother shrugged his shoulders. “Late.” That didn’t help much. 

“Okay, well I’ll go call him and-“ The sound of a bell ringing caught their attention and there he was: Brenden Vengolor. 

He looked like an older version of Br’aad. Long hair, green eyes, pointy ears. He wasn’t as tall or intimidating as Ander, but he was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Jared didn’t know why, but he was. 

“My apologies for being late, traffic wasn’t exactly light.” He said in a monotone voice. The man didn’t even sound apologetic. 

“It’s fine. They were waiting here patiently for you.” Jared said, holding back an unknown anger in his blood. Sylnan tried to wake up his brother, shaking him gently, but he seemed out of it and exhausted. 

Jared carefully picked him up in his arms. “Let’s go.” He said to Sylnan with a gentle grin.

When he turned around, he was face to face with Brenden, standing a little too close for comfort in front of him. He nearly dropped Br’aad in his arms but kept the child close to his chest. 

“I’ll take him from here.” He said, low and almost close to a growl. 

A lump formed in his throat yet he swallowed it down. “I got him. I have to lock up anyways so it should be fine.” His voice was shakier than he’d like it.

The two stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Despite having another child in his arms, Jared felt chillingly cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood. Brenden’s green eyes almost looked menacing. _Why did he feel like he was going to die right where he stood?_

He blinked and suddenly Br’aad had been ripped from his arms and the Vengolors were heading out of the building. Sylnan was clearly being dragged away and he and Jared made eye contact. The kid looked almost fearful. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Narwhal.” Brenden said before closing the door to the now empty daycare. 

Jared banged his head against the car’s steering wheel, clenching his teeth. “What the fuck just happened?” he questioned aloud through clenched.

He tried to forget that chilling feeling when he and Brenden had that stare down. He hadn’t felt anything like that when it came to Ander, and that man was even more intimidating than Brenden. 

And not to mention the look in Sylnan’s _eyes_. He looked so scared.

Jared sighed and turned the key in the ignition, the engine starting and the car dinging at him. He was tired and he has to open the daycare again tomorrow morning. He hoped he was just seeing things. 


	2. Great Grapes Aren’t So Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taxi doesn’t feel so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...grapes and cats...not good.

Jared carefully slipped out of the nap cuddle pile, gently putting a sleeping tabaxi aside next to Velrisa. He smiled, silently and mentally patting himself in the back. He’s successfully slipped out without the children waking up. Usually when he tries to get up, one of the kids would wake up immediately and one after another, they would all wake up and begin crying for, at the minimum, an entire hour. Sylnan wouldn’t cry, but he would be extremely grumpy and not even talk to his little brother. Jared, most of the time, has to suppress the urge to bang his head against the playground plastic.

He started walking towards the kitchen, cleaning his classes with his sweater sleeve and suppressing a yawn. He began searching the cabinets for any snacks when he heard the front door bell ring. It was odd. Mountain wasn’t going to be at the daycare for a bit and he doesn’t remember if any of the parents said they were going to excuse their kid early. 

Poking his head out of the door, he let out a small gasp. At the door was an old friend of his. “Ugarth!” He quickly covered his mouth and glanced towards the pile of kids. They were all still cuddled up with each other. 

Sighing in relief, he looked over to his friend and grinned. “It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you here.” 

“I don’t come by often anymore because I’m really busy.” Ugarth smiled. “I just wanted to drop off some little treats for the little ones.” He held up a plastic shopping back and handed it over to the caretaker. 

He knew his smile dropped just a bit. “Oh, I’m guessing you’re still busy?” He asked. 

Ugarth rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “Unfortunately I am, but maybe I’ll come back in a little bit to wear them out for you.” 

They said a short goodbye and the half-orc left the daycare as quietly as he could. 

* * *

Taxi opened his eyes slowly at the sound of a soft bell ringing. He sat up, yawning and stretching his back and trying to shake off the sleepiness. He purred softly and pushed himself up, waddling over to the front of the daycare. He watched the door close softly and Jared Mr. Narwhal walk into the kitchen with a bag. His tabaxi ears perked up and he walked towards the kitchen. 

The tabaxi stood at the door, remembering that none of the kids were allowed into the kitchen. The caretaker hadn’t noticed him yet as he pulled out mini bags from the plastic bag. Taxi’s eyes widened when he saw purple great grapes being pulled out and set on the counter. 

His tail swished back and forth happily as he eyed the delicious fruit. He glanced towards Mr. Narwhal who had his back turned to the young tabaxi.  _ He wouldn’t notice if he took just one. _

* * *

Jared shoved the plastic shopping bag away into one of the cabinets to use for later. Behind him, he heard a quick pitter-patter of footsteps and he quickly stood up, only to hit his head against the edge of the counter. “Fuck.!” he bit his pierced lip hard, groaning and rubbing his throbbing head. 

The caretaker looked over his shoulder to the door, seeing no one behind him or with him in the room. “I need sleep.” he murmured to himself as he grabbed bowls and plates for the snacks.   


* * *

One by one, the kids slowly started to wake up from their nap. Sylnan shook his brother gently while Velrisa stretched her arms and yawned, small tears in the corner of her eyes. Taxi was curled up into a small, tight ball. He wasn’t purring as usual when he took naps. No one else could see his face. 

Br’aad yawned and shook Taxi gently. “Saxi, it’s snack time.” he said. Taxi didn’t respond, curling up even more that he was almost hiding his ears as well. The half-elf grabbed his friend’s paws and started pulling him up. “Saxi,” he whined. “You have to wake up.” 

“What’s the matter, Br’aad?” Jared asked, kneeling down to the two kids. “Is there something wrong with Taxi?”

He nodded and pointed to the tabaxi. “He won’t get up.” 

The caretaker took a quick glance at Taxi and put his hand on his head, gently petting the soft fur. Not even a purr, but he got a soft groan from the child. “Br’aad, you can go sit with your brother and Velrisa. I think Taxi’s not feeling well right now.” 

He didn’t expect the half-elf to start crying, panicking at the mention of his friend being sick. “S-Saxi’s sick?” he asked, voice high and tight. 

He softly cursed himself. “No, no, I just think he might need a little more sleep right now. He’ll miss snack time, but maybe he’ll feel better.” 

“But..he never misses snack time with me..” Br’aad sobbed. 

Jared did the only thing he knew how to do at the moment: bring in the crying child into a hug and comfort him as best as he could. “Hey, hey, you’re a great friend for worrying about Taxi, you know that Br’aad?” He listened closely to the soft sobs while trying to keep an eye on the tabaxi. It was unusual, he’s never seen Taxi sick or feeling unwell ever. 

Jared was grateful for Sylnan to walk Br’aad to the restrooms to wash his face. He could focus on Taxi now. The caretaker went to scoop up the small child in his arms when he heard a defensive hiss and a sharp cut on his hand. He pulled his hand away and saw a few small scratches on his hand. They weren’t bleeding, but it sure hurt a lot. 

A soft moan followed, Taxi poking his head out from his tight ball. “My tummy hurts..” he mumbled. 

“Can I check on you, Taxi?” The caretaker asked. He got a small nod followed by a whine. He put his hand on Taxi’s forehead, checking for a concerning temperature. Taxi felt a little warm, but it wasn’t so much that it would make Jared panic. “Taxi, did you eat a lot of food during lunch?” He asked. 

Taxi shook his head. “No..”

“What about any foods? Do you know if you’re allergic to anything?” His voice was shakier than usual. Jared kept wondering if he had accidentally fed the child something he was allergic to. 

“I ate a grape..but I don’t think I’m allergic..” the tabaxi responded. 

Jared’s eyes widened. “I gotta call your parents.” He said and quickly stood up, running over to his office. 

He grabbed his binder and flipped to Taxi’s contact information, skimming the form and punching in the numbers to call his parents. He bit his lip and clenched his unoccupied hand as the dull ring echoed in his ear.  _ Voicemail. _ He tried calling another number.  _ Voicemail _ .

“Fuck me!” He growled, slamming the phone down and running back over to Taxi. The kids were now surrounding the ill child, trying to comfort him as he was crying. 

“Is Saxi going to be okay?”

“Is he sick?”

“Mr. Narwhal, he doesn’t look so good.”

“I don’t feel good..”

He took a deep breath in. If he started panicking, then nothing would happen if he just panicked. He could do that in his car later. “Taxi, can you stand up for me?” He asked, trying to keep his voice calm. 

The other three kids had to help the tabaxi stand, pushing him up and pulling his arms up. He was now leaning against the caretaker, groaning and moaning in pain. “How do you feel right now?”

“Sick..” he slurred, holding onto Jared’s hoodie tightly. 

“Like you’re gonna throw up?” He felt a small nod. “Okay, we’re gonna walk to the restroom, alright Taxi?” He looked to the other kids, glassy eyes with tears in their eyes. “I’ll be right back, stay here and watch each other please.” He told them and picked the child up and rushed over to the restroom. 

* * *

He finally got the parents to pick up their phones after Taxi drank a full cup of water and curled up on his lap. He explained the situation and awaited for them to pick up their son. 

Taxi’s ears twitched and he perked his head up, looking at the door. Jared glanced over to the open office door and saw three little heads peeking inside and staring. 

It was silent. Their attention was focused on Taxi, the kids having a staring contest. 

“Is..” Vel spoke up, her voice soft and gentle as usual. “Is he okay?” She asked. 

Jared nodded and grinned. “He should be okay now. You can come inside if you want.” He invited them. The three looked at each other and walked inside, surrounding the two at the desk. 

Taxi slid off of the caretaker’s lap and plopped himself on the floor. Br’aad immediately hugged him, yelling nonsense but a happy, relieved smile on his face. Were those tears?

Velrisa tapped Taxi’s shoulder and held out a small flower to him. “I hope this helps you feel better.” She said. 

He giggled and hugged her. “I feel a lot better.” His voice was weak but happy. 

They stayed in the office, talking and playing little games until Taxi got picked up.   


* * *

Velrisa was picked up not too long after. It was quiet again in the daycare. The mood shift was dramatic and it honestly scared Jared. 

The Vengolor brothers sat on the carpet area as the caretaker mopped the tiled floors. He took a quick glance at them, seeing they haven’t touched a single toy. They were leaned against each other, daydreaming or zoned out. 

Jared pushed the mop back into the storage closet when he heard the soft bell ring. He looked at the front door, expecting Brenden to be there. 

“Is it closing time already?” Ugarth asked with a gentle grin. The brothers gasped and ran over to him, hugging him tightly. “Yeah, I missed you guys, too.” He chuckled, patting their backs. 

Jared smiled and carefully walked over to him, avoiding the slippery tiles as back as he could. “You won’t believe the shit that happened today.” 

“Naughty word!” 

“Sorry.”

Ugarth laughed and tousled the brothers' hair. “Good job.” He complimented them. Literal stars twinkled in their eyes. “Anyways, what happened?” Jared began explaining the day, Taxi not feeling well and the kids beginning to panic. 

“I’m just so tired right now. I want to go home and sleep.” He finished, sighing. “But first I have to wait for their father to pick them up.” 

“I’m guessing he’s still late every night?” The half-orc asked, to which the caretaker nodded and crossed his arms. 

“I don’t know why, but I get the feeling he doesn’t actually care for these boys.” 

_ “Is that what you think?” _ The two jumped and looked at the door. Brenden, standing with his arms crossed and staring at the two. “I don’t believe you have a say in what happens in our life, Mr. Narwhal.” He chastised. 

“My apologies, Mr. Vengolor.”  _ Why was he apologizing? _ “I didn’t mean to offend-“

“ _ Enough _ .” Jared quickly shut his mouth and tensed up. “It’s been a long day, don’t you think? I think it’s time for us to leave. Br’aad, Sylnan, let’s go.” He turned his back and walked out, the brothers following behind reluctantly and holding onto each other as they left the daycare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry you had to read my crappy writing.


	3. Boo-Boos and Red Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velrisa has a few tricks to show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight blood warning. I'm sorry if this chapter seems bad, I really tried not to rush it but I'm just really sorry for the bad writing.

“Mountain, seriously, I’m fine.” Jared sniffled, tossing the used tissue into the trash bin. “I’m pretty sure it’s just allergies.” 

“Jared, you sound like you’re about to suffocate yourself in glitter that the children poured in your mouth.” The caretaker cringed at the specificity the dwarf said. “You shouldn’t be here if you’re not feeling well.”

It’s true. He woke up in the morning with a massive headache and his nose was forever stuffy. He added an extra layer because he swears that the daycare was cooler than it should’ve been. “I can’t just leave though. They’re oddly attach-“ he sneezed into his jacket sleeve, sniffling and catching his breath. “I’m not going home.” 

Mountain rolled his eyes and glanced at the children coloring at the table then glanced back at the caretaker. “Fine, then how about you stay in the office, finish whatever work, and I’ll watch over them.” 

Jared stared at Mountain with a blank stare before sniffling and asking, “What?” 

The dwarf slammed the office door closed and whistled to his mastiff. Jack happily picked his head up from the table and trotted over to his owner. Little marker marks and glitter sat on his head as he sat at his owner’s feet. Mountain pointed to the door and said, “He can only leave for the restroom.” before walking over to the kids. 

* * *

Br’aad grabbed the purple marker from the middle of the table and turned to his brother. “Please?” 

Sylnan held out his left arm and sighed. “You have paper.”

“I know.” The younger boy smiled and began scribbling. 

Velrisa colored in the yellow daisies with a worn out crayon while Taxi was carefully cutting drawn in flowers and leaves he drew. Sticking his tongue out, the small tabaxi wanted to be as close as possible without any pencil marks on his flowers. 

Br”aad colored in a small purple heart on his brother’s arm when the kids jolted up when they heard a loud yelp and looked to their tabaxi friend. Taxi had dropped the scissors and paper onto the table and held his paw close to his chest. 

Mountain hurried over to the table quickly. “Did something happen?” He asked. 

Taxi curled up into a ball and his ears were pinned to his head. He mumbled softly, but no one could understand it.   
Mountain glanced at the scissors and the curling ball of anxiety. He didn’t have to crouch much to be eye level with him. “Did you cut yourself, Taxi?” he asked in 

It took a few moments before a small paw was shown and there was a small bit of blood on the skin. Mountain sighed in relief and asked him to follow, walking over to the cabinet with the bandaids.

Velrisa gently took her friend’s paw and looked at the cut. It wasn’t bad, just a small cut on his finger. It was bleeding, but it made a small dome over the cut. She looked up at him and grinned. “Auntie Ander taught me this last night when I scraped my knee.” She said before closing her eyes and cupping the bleeding finger in her hands. She chanted soft words under her breath and a soft, pinkish-purple glow peeked out from her fingers. 

Taxi ignored the slight tingling in his paw and stared in awe at the light. Velrisa took her hands away and put them on her lap, not liking the eyes and the open mouths at her. “Why are you staring.? Did..did I do something wrong?” She asked, fumbling with her hands and shifting uncomfortably. 

The boys shook their heads and surrounded her, Taxi and Br’aad showering her in compliments while Sylnan held back his younger brother from getting her to use the healing magic on himself. 

Mountain came back with a small wet towel and a colorful flower bandaid, possibly the only one they had left, when he saw the little circle around Velrisa. He looked over to Taxi and saw that he wasn’t protecting the small scissor cut he received. Tapping his shoulder gently, he held out the items in his hands. Taxi shyly said he didn’t need them anymore and the children went back to their seats and continued with their arts and crafts. 

* * *

Jared sniffled and laid his head on his arms, pouting sadly. Never had he ever wanted to leave the office as much as now. He looked over to the closed door, knowing the loyal mastiff was sitting there and ensuring that he stayed inside. He groaned and pulled his glasses off. Perhaps a few minutes of shut eye will help.

* * *

Nap time was difficult for the children. They weren’t used to sleeping without Jared and Br’aad often whined to the point Mountain went to reach for his flask. (To which he forgot he left at home because alcohol near children is bad and illegal.)

He remedied this after ten long minutes of Br’aad whining with having Jack cuddle with them. They were asleep seconds later, Jack letting them use his body as their pillows and the mastiff looked happy and content. The dwarf took this time on his coworker and saw the man sleeping peacefully on his desk. He couldn’t help but chuckle and closed the door quietly. 

After snack time was their playtime outside in the playground. They immediately started their game of tag, Br’aad being the last one to yell _“Nose-goes!”._ They all ran in different directions and Br’aad chased after Taxi, hands up near his head and his fingers curled out like claws. 

Jack even got in on the chase and ran alongside Sylnan when he got tagged by his brother. It switched to who was it: Sylnan, Taxi, Br’aad, back to Sylnan, Velrisa, and then back to Br’aad. 

Br’aad was chasing Sylnan with Jack behind him when he tripped over his own feet and face planted onto the concrete. The smack was painfully so loud that no one moved. Not a single sound, not even a whimper from the mastiff. 

Velrisa slowly approached him slowly. “Um..Br’aad? Are you okay.?” She asked, kneeling next to him. 

* * *

Jared jolted up and looked around when he heard a loud cry. He looked around, the crying seemingly muffled. “Kids.?” He mumbled, smacking his dry lips and looking around. He shrugged before going back to sleep. 

* * *

Sylnan held the bloody tissue up to his brother’s nose while trying not to get kicked. “Br’aad, Br’aad, hold still please.” He pleaded. 

“We should go inside,” Mountain said, going to help the younger Vengolor. The boy was still kicking and crying, blood still dripping from his nose and the large scrape on his forehead. He felt a small tug at his clothes and looked down, seeing Velrisa holding onto his shirt. “Don’t tell me you hurt yourself.” 

She shook her head and held out her hands. “I can help him.” She said in a soft voice. 

“I don’t think you can right now. Um, let’s head inside and I’ll clean him up.” He told her. 

Br’aad twisted around in Mountain’s arms and sobbed, “Vel, it hurts a lot. Can you make it go-go away?” 

The tiefling nodded her head and it wasn’t difficult for her to reach up to touch the injured forehead. The soft glow and the small chants came again and Mountain didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to react when someone had glowing hands and was chanting soft, incomprehensible words?

Br’aad’s sniffling lessened once the glow faded and Velrisa withdrew her hands from his forehead, a bit of blood on her palm. “Does it still hurt?” She asked him.  
He sniffled and hiccupped on sobs. “A..a little bit..but not as much anymore..” 

“Mr. Mountain, he’s still bleeding.” Sylnan tugged at his arms. “Can we go inside please?” 

_He suddenly had more to worry about than Br’aad’s bleeding nose._

* * *

“I’m awake!” Jared coughed, looking up at Mountain. “Oh, hi. How..how long was I out?” He asked hoarsely, grabbing his glasses off the desk and putting them back on. 

“You slept for a long time actually. It’s,” the dwarf looked down at his watch. “Almost closing time actually. I just have something to talk about with you.” he closed the door behind him. “Do you know about that fat man’s magic laws?” He asked in a hushed voice. 

Jared stared at him for a while, grabbing a water bottle and taking a quick drink. “Kind of. Why do you ask?” he cringed at the feeling of water going down his dry throat. 

“One of the kids, Velrisa Greyrock, just used magic.” Jared’s eyes widened. “Now I’m not sure if that’s illegal or not, but you know how that bastard fuck gets. He’s, like, unpredictable.” 

Jared stood up quickly and grabbed Mountain’s shoulders, knocking his chair back in the process. “You have to be fucking with me.” 

“I don’t do a lot of jokes sober.” 

The caretaker blinked at the dark spots invading his vision and the light headed feeling, drawing away from his partner and using the desk to hold himself up. “Fuck,” he grumbled. “Has she been picked up yet? What about the kids? Do they know?” 

“Do we know what?” The adults jumped and turned to look at the slightly ajar door, seeing four heads poking into the office. 

“That..uh..Mr. Narwhal isn’t feeling well today.” Mountain side glanced at the other. “Yeah, he’s been resting here all day.” 

Jared took a quick look at the children. Br’aad wore a large bandaid over his forehead and tissues stuffed into his nose. He’ll have to question Mountain later about that. His sleepy eyes looked over to Velrisa and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what would happen to her if anyone found out. 

“Can we help Mr. Narwhal?” 

“He looks like a ghost.” 

“Mr. Narwhal looks really sick.” 

“Mr. Narwhal?” Jared looked down to see Velrisa standing in front of him. “Come here.” She held out her hands. 

He took a step back, covering his mouth. True, he did feel sick, but not for the reasons the children were thinking. “Maybe we don’t, Vel.” He gulped. “I don’t want you to get sick hun.” 

The tiefling put her hands down and frowned. “I’m sorry..” she muttered and walked back to the other children. Mountain gently ushered them out while Jared leaned against the wall and tried to stop thinking about those damn laws. “What do I tell him? Oh god what-”

“Tell me what?” Jared could’ve died at the deep, intimidating voice. At the door was Ander, holding a sad Velrisa in his arms. “Is there something we need to talk about, Mr. Narwhal?” He asked, glaring at him and putting a hand on his niece’s head while she hid her face in his neck. 

Jared gulped and grabbed his bottle of water tightly. “Um..no, no, it’s..everything’s fine, Mr. Greyrock. I apologize.” he hurriedly said, taking a quick sip. He held back choked coughs. 

“If this is about her new found talent, do not worry. I have it under control.” Ander petted Velrisa’s purple hair and whispered comfortingly to her. “And you shouldn’t come to work if you’re feeling unwell. It’s not good for the kids.” Without another word, Ander left the daycare. 

“Remind me why you’re terrified of him again?”

Mountain left as well after Taxi got picked up, leaving Jared with the Vengolors once again. He still couldn’t push away Velrisa’s magic despite Ander’s vague reassurance. He feared for Velrisa and Ander both. Rigmund wasn’t a predictable man, if you could call him that. 

The familiar ring of the bell echoed and he watched Brenden enter the daycare. He didn’t bother to look towards his direction as he made the brothers pack up. The man narrowed his eyes at Br’aad’s bandaged forehead and Jared nearly hid in the closet. “Explain.” He demanded. 

Holding the handle of the mop tightly, he shakily began to explain. “Um..from what I heard, sir, he tripped and fell on the concrete. He’s okay now, I promise.” 

“Were you not watching the children? The only task you have as a daycare caretaker?” Brenden’s eyes glared into Jared’s. “Quite irresponsible of you, Mr. Narwhal.” 

“My coworker took over while I was in the office, finishing up some paperwork.” he cleared his throat. 

“Oh? You weren’t taking a fine nap in your office?” The man stepped towards the caretaker and he immediately felt that odd and threatening aura surrounding him. “You look quite pale. Sick? Another irresponsible thing for you to do.” He clicked his tongue and patted his cheek condescendingly. _How did he get in front of him so fast?_ “I suggest you stay home, rest up a bit. If my children come home spreading around an illness that you carried, there’ll be consequences.”

“Yes..yes Mr. Vengolor, I understand.” _Did he?_

“Good night, Mr. Narwhal.”

**Author's Note:**

> :>


End file.
